My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
? will anyone trade 7-8 diamonds for a big combonation of pipes and gypsums? jesuslover1503 thanks!! 23:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I have 4 diamonds, if you want to trade. 17:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) well...i ment i give the diamonds and you give the pipes an stuff... 02:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, from the way you wrote it, that's what I thought. I don't have any pipes or gypsum, so I can't do this order unless you want to buy 4 diamonds. 16:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Joeman Does any Staff have some rubies that I can trade for diamonds? I do not think that this counts as breaking the rules as this is just me restocking and giving others diamonds. I need the rubies for trades that I am pending on and have twelve diamonds. Thank you,-- 01:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 80 nails please. My user name is imp24 12:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Please click my soundtrack 27 times and I will send them to you-- 17:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I clicked it 27 times like you asked. Ok Will send the nails-- 21:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :ya know your avatar is the same a jesuslovers! Done-- 21:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like a pluming,electrical and a foundation licence. I can give 60 clicks a day and my user is imp24. 01:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) never mind.... help i am tomster9278 and i need 40 tires can some one help tomster9278 ::Ok please ask to be your friend and click my Elemental Earth 2 times and my soundtrack 6 times-- 15:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::ok done that for you anonymous 18:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) i give 100 clicks per 10 house of mantles victory banner and 10 house of gauntlets victory banner my name is ferdi241 18:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but I do not think we are selling that at the moment-- 20:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous (Part I) Ancient spear and bionicle starter pack please. I was in a rush so i dont have that many clicks but i was wandering if i could pay tomorrow? (9/5/10) P.S. I don't know if you need to know but my user name is: guitarmaniac452 Ok, please click 's soundtrack and i will send them. 19:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) Soz, me again (guitarmaniac452) now i have decided i also want 90 thornax. P.S. Is the '10 thornax' offer still on? Yes, and add me while you click my soundtrack 32 times. I will send them. 19:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yet again i (guitarmaniac452) have a message: I am confused about the instructions because i have an MLN account but not a MLNWIKI ''account. Ok, you click on my MLN username link above, add me. I send the items, you click, and the order is complete. Well, I added you. Im gonna send the items when you accept the friend request. You'll click tomorrow, right? 19:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Order has been continued below. Anonymous Rank 1 Starter Pack what is your MLN username? 22:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Never came back Anonymous I would like 60 thornaxes please. 04:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please tell me your MLN username, then add me on MLN ( ), and I will send you the items. Please click my soundtrack twice. Thanks. 04:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Never came back Anonymous (Part II) Sorry, me again (you-know-who). I would like to cancel my order for the ancient spear and swap it with ancient spear fragment 3 please. Also I am in need of a millstone. So do you still want your Bionicle starter pack? If yes, then all you want is a Bio starter pack, a millstone, ancient spear frag 3, bass guitar, electric guitar, acoustic guitar. I can send you everything except the ancient spear frag 3, so please click my soundtrack 46 times. If you don't want the Bio starter pack, then it's 26 clicks. Thanks. 15:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) P.S. In case I didn't make it clear I am guitarmaniac452 Bass guitar, electric guitar and acoustic guitar please. I am guitarmaniac452. I do not need these yet but I am desperate to get them in my inbox. Can't click today so maybe tommorow. Thx :) Ok, I sent everything except the BIO starter pack cause I dont know if you want it or not. Please ask someone else for the spear frag 3 cause I have none. Thanks. 16:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Done. Johanson I'ld like to order one of each License. Is there perhaps a discount possible for me, for example 300 instead of 360 clicks? Johanson (talk) 11:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I would give you a discount if I could but I'm afraid we do not have the Items to complete the order -- 19:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Might I get any of the the Permits or the Licenses? Or aren't there any at all at the moment? 20:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::MLN is running slow on my computer right now but I will look for you when I can but I do not think I have any-- 21:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry do not have any-- 01:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ANONYMUS I am cancelling my order. Superlambanana Order has been cancelled. Anonymous I would like 2 form20Bs please my user is imp24. ::Please click my soundtrack-- 19:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Done. Clicked like u asked:) Can someone mail them to me please its been almost a week. jashua1998 I would like a type two click on my stunt track module rank 1 Ok, please click 's soundtrack twice. Ok, I have clicked it. You won, so you can now harvest. 19:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Question to Staff Should we consider to not sell any licenses/permits due to the fact that they are hard to obtain? It's the same case with gems, pipes, gypsum, and totemic animals, so why not? Think about it. Thanks, 19:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) murtag770 I would like to order 30 dino scales and the rank 4 starter kit. Fragshad (talk) 23:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::My regrets it took this long to reply, for that reason I want to ask if you still want it?-- 20:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like one (Victory Trophy) my MLN username is amcwenie 23:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Victory Trophies aren't mailable. :( SSgtGriffin Anonymous I would like to order 1 cruiser thruster. My user name is djohnf.Drew8Mom (talk) 12:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 19:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) i give 100 clicks for 10 house of mantles victory banner and 10 house of gauntlets victory banner my name is ferdi241 19:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but we can't do that as they are not for sale-- 01:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) jashua1998 I would like a type 2 click on my race track module rank 2 please ok, click 's soundtrack twice. And did you click for your other click order? 23:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry I might not have I am still new to mln wiki store Never came back Anonymous I would like to buy 2 Knights, please. 03:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ok whats your mln name please My MLN name is regboy02 Who is doing your order? Has it been completed?-- 01:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I dont know, they didn't leave there name. No, my order has not been completed. ::OK I think that was someone spamming you. Please ask to be your friend and I will send you the items. Click my soundtrack please-- 20:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) jashua1998 I would like a type two click on my lego race track module rank two 18:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please click 's (MLN Username) soundtrack twice. So in total, I owe you 2 clicks to your module cause the last time i checked, it wasnt set up. And you need to click my soundtrack 6 times in total. thanks, 22:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like three (Phantom Orchids) my MLN username is amcwenie 23:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok please click my soundtrack module-- 01:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like twenty (Tires) my MLN username is amcwenie 23:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Please ask to be your friend and click my soundtrack-- 03:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) racinjason100 Can I have 12 elemental water for 12 clicks? ∆ shop Order 00:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Order Can i have 20 elemental water and 20 elemental wind for 40 clicks? Can i also trade 5 bowmen for 5 House of gauntlets victory banners? See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is my sig.See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 00:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think anyone has that many -- 03:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) zombiezomber Can I please have 15 honey pots please? My lego ID is the same as my wikia account: zombiezomber. I never read the instructions properly so can you tell me how mutch it will cost? I am using a blackberry smartphone to do this so it corrects my spelling for me (if possible). Also I can't do my signature on here so my username is zombiezomber. (p.s. Can you leave any messages on my talk page here? I also need help making a personal store. Zombiezomber. :Honey Pots are not for sale at the Official store because they are non-mailable. 10:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous one friendship bracelet please my user name is LegoYoshi124 16:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Please ask to be your friend-- 23:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) never asked legoace342 Hi, this is legoace342- I'm wondering if i could trade 4 dino horns for 2 rough sapphires and 2 rough rubies. If this trade is okay, Then I will make more of the same trades- I just don't have enough extra dino horns right now, and I don't have any extra jewels (i'm saving up for the Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece). Also, tell me any other items i can trade for jewels (besides other jewels). Thanks. Legoace342 (talk) 22:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry but we cannot do that trade, you could set up a trade module and hope for the best, hey if you do that you can advertise it [[Forum:Trade Market| '''here']].-- 22:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : :That's fine. Thanks, anyways! Legoace342 (talk) 22:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) legoace342 Hello, this is legoace 342. I would like to buy a digging fine receipt. Thanks. Legoace342 (talk) 22:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I would also like to''' trade''' eight rough diamonds for five rough rubies and three rough sapphires. Legoace342 (talk) 23:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I would like to buy 3 Form 20B's. Legoace342 (talk) 23:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Will anybody respond to my order? I understand if you don't have the items yet, but can you please respond? Legoace342 (talk) 00:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about no-one replying, sapphires and rubies are not for sale but you can have 3 diamonds and the other stuff, Please click and I will send you the forms n diamonds-- 04:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked your soundtrack 9 times and accepted your friend request.By the way, I'm not buying diamonds, I'm trading 8 of them for 3 sapphires and 5 rubies. Thanks. Legoace342 (talk) 23:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :In that case click for what I send you please-- 15:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have clicked the correct amount of times. Please send me the items.(By the way, my trade module is set up to trade 5 diamonds for five sapphires.) Thanks. Legoace342 (talk) 22:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Why did you block me before sending the items? Legoace342 (talk) 00:14, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm doing a BCD at the moment but can send you the Items tomorrow-- 00:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you. Legoace342 (talk) 00:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Clicked you trade mod and sent the forms and receipt-- 23:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks.My trade module is set up to trade 3 diamonds for 3 sapphires.Please complete this last trade and it's over with. Thanks so much! Legoace342 (talk) 23:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Done!-- 23:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Lego aquaman13 hay could I get some 10 lose sparks and some 6 gypsum i need them for the next rank my username on mln is thire13 thanks Please ask to be your friend, you must click my soundtrack module 62 times but let me send you the Items first as I do not know if I have the gypsum-- 01:27, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok that was a smooth trade i will give them to you after you send them thanks OK only click my page for the 10 lose sparks and 4 gypsum. -Enjoy!-- 20:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) OK done Anonymous Can I have 12 Hypnotic Frequency Machines please. Iam imp24. 12:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) loose sparks Could I have 30 loose sparks please? I am ultradc on mln ::Please ask to be your friend and I will send you the Items after you click my soundtrack-- 20:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) hello!!!! hay could i get 6 nebula crystals and 70 loose sparks (which is 14 clicks i give) and 1 gypsum wich is 10 clicks my username on mln is lego_lover1111 thanks!! anonamous I would like 1 Wi-fi transmitter, my MLN username is: jelozier Pikachumatthew hi can i do a cd deal for as many clicks as you can do on my car tarcks00:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC)00:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) pikachumatthew anonymous I would like 5 (Rough Diamonds) 5 (Rough Sapphires) 5 (Rough Rubies) my MLN username is amcwenie 04:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, gems aren't for sale, only for gem-gem trades. SSgtGriffin order if Jonater said thet no one had 20 elemental water or wind,why is that the limit? anyways can someone fulfill my order? See my storeNew Auction! Highlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is my sig.See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 10:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like 2 (Bowman) my MLN username amcwenie 14:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) please befriend and click his soundtrack 6 times. I will then send. 18:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I have now what. Did you click my soundtrack? I'll send now, then I'm gonna block you unless you order again. 03:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmaniac452 Rank 3 starter pack, drums, microphone, spoiler and a type 2 click on one of my race track or stunt track modules (whichever one is up at the present time) Thx:) P.S. I had paid for the previous order but it obviously didn't register so I clicked more times. I MEAN IT! Ok, so you paid. I understand now. It's because you didn't post after the orders that I thought you didn't pay. SSgtGriffin How much does it cost then? (Not to be rude.) jojo321 I need 5 gypsum (talk) 16:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC) 77.25.54.137/jesuslover1503 i would like to be put on a symbiosis module for one week. jesuslover1503 00:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::This is hard to do, you are not even rank 8 or 9 so I'm sorry but -- 23:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sh99999 I would like 5 Millstones please. My MLN name is Sh9999. Seb99999 (talk) 01:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order 3 Catapults and 2 Stone Golems. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 01:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I will not be able to click until Friday. 02:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Totemic animals I know you don't sell them right now, but the store shows all the other totemic. animals are out of stock, and the totemic hawks aren't even there. ZER0-0 store auction talk 14:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like 5 (Dragon) my MLN username is amcwenie 00:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but we do not have that...-- 00:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like 20 (Blue Lego Bricks) my MLN username is amcwenie 00:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :they are non-mailable-- 00:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) jashua1998 I would like a type two click on my stunt track module rank 2 click any where on my page then i will click. do you want me to click till you win or only once? 21:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva Would it be possible to trade Dino horns for Rough gems? I'd be willing to pay 2:1 because I have several. Anonymous(shlomelef) how about 15 pipes and i would like to sell: 2 rough rubys, 1 rough saphirre, 7 dino fangs, 2 honey pies, 3 solar power cells, 3 thornax stews, 12 dino scales, 1 thornax, 52 heroic storys, 53 beavers, 46 tires, 2 millstones, 192 strawberrys, and 1 anceint spear fragment 3, for 10 gypsum and 20 pipes. thats a total of 35 pipes andv 10 gypsum please as soon as possible i am almost stuck in rank5 for 6 months1 23:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC)